


Warm

by ArtsyRamblingRoses



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Although, Angst, Gen, I don't remember why I started writing this, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Character Death, It might not actually be a death, More a Drabble than an actual fic, Post-Episode: s05e25 Legs From Here to Homeworld, Probably won't write fics too often, but i wrote it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 16:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15867324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsyRamblingRoses/pseuds/ArtsyRamblingRoses
Summary: In a silent room on a faraway planet, a gem awakens.





	Warm

Warm.

 

That was the first thought she had when she realized that she was conscious, the room was very warm.

 

Slowly, she opened her eyes, wincing as she was immediately met by cheery pinks and blinding whites. She pressed a gloved hand to her face as she groaned and struggled to rise.

 

Now, sitting up, she looked around through half open eyes. The room was sterile, empty and quiet. Almost _too_ quiet. She clutched her stomach, a habit that she did not develop herself. Rather, it was one that he ha-

 

Oh…  **_OH_ ** .

 

Where was he? She… she wasn’t supposed to be here, _HE_ was, she… she had  _ wanted _ him to, had fought and struggled to _give_ him the chance to…

 

Her breath hitched as she let herself fall back-

 

-only for her head to meet with hard stone. 

  
  


Clutching her head, she cursed, glaring at the offending material only to see…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…A funny phrase humans would say when scared is that their blood “ran cold”. 

 

That had always been fascinating to her, not just the fact that humans would have odd ways of communicating, (so many languages, gestures, names, terms, etc, each varying from place to place, and person to person. She had always wondered how _anyone_ could learn all of that and _NOT_ be completely confused) but that they would come up with the most _interesting_ ways to express emotions. 

 

Back when she had first read the phrase in a book, it had confused her. “I thought humans had  _ warm _ blood!” She had cried to Greg, looking to him, as she had done many times before, for answers. 

And he had explained that no, she was right, and that someone’s “blood running cold” was another expression humans would use, meant to show how something could inspire such a _great_ amount of terror in somebody that they felt chilled to their core….

 

She had always wondered what kind of experience could make a gem feel like that…

 

And as Pink Diamond stared at the slab, she unfortunately found her answer.

  
  
  


_ Steven… _

 

 

He was lying there, a pink gloved finger, trembling and giant, pressed itself against his soft little cheek, and found it cold. Lifting his shirt up revealed a stitched up scar where his… her…  **_their_ ** gem once remained. He was still, he was quiet... was he...?

 

Wordlessly, Pink Diamond tenderly scooped him up in her hands, pressing him to the spot on her chest where her heart would be, and she sat, on that harsh slab that acted as…

 

She didn’t know, didn’t want to know. She just sat, stroking his hair with her thumb, tears flowing silently down her cheeks.

 

  
...  
  


 

A large, white, crystalline shell entered the room as quietly as she had awoken in it. As it vanished, White’s Pearl stood, eternally on point, eternally smiling, eternally with her hands up and to her sides. 

 

“Pink Diamond” She chirped in a voice that was not hers, “You are-“

 

“What did you do?” Pink spoke, cutting her off.

 

The pearl paused, and if one looked closely enough, her smile seemed to waver. She opened her mouth to speak again but was halted as Pink Diamond rose to her feet, white hot fury in her bright pink eyes. 

 

_ “WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY  _ **_SON_ ** _?!” _


End file.
